footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sardar Azmoun
| cityofbirth = Gonbad, Golestan Province | countryofbirth = Iran | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = 1.81 m (5 ft 11 1⁄2 in) | position = Forward | currentclub = Rubin Kazan | clubnumber = 69 | youthyears = | youthclubs = | years = 2011-2013 2013- | clubs = Sepahan Rubin Kazan | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 14 (4) | nationalyears = 2014- | nationalteam = Iran | nationalcaps(goals) = 2 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Sardar Azmoun is an Iranian footballer who plays for Rubin Kazan in the Russian Premier League and the Iranian National team. Club career Sardar started to play football when he was 9. Then he started his career in Gonbad Qaboos. When he was 15 he joined Sepahan's youth team. He was also a member of the club's senior team in Iran Pro League and won the it in 2011-2012, but never capped for the team. In the middle of the 2012-2013, he transferred to Rubin Kazan at the age of 17. Rubin Kazan 2012-13 season In January 2013, he received an offer from Russian team Rubin Kazan to join them, meanwhile, he had contract offers from two Iranian teams, Persepolis and Esteghlal, as well as a bid from Inter Milan, but he rejected the offers to work with Kurban Berdyev in the Russian Premier League. In his first season at the club, he made 8 appearances for his club reserve team, scoring two goals and receiving one yellow card. He was also picked for the 18 man match day squad on a number of occasions, but failed to make his senior debut. 2013-2014 season On 25 July 2013, he made his debut for the senior team in a UEFA Europa League match against FK Jagodina, coming on as a 73rd minute substitute as Rubin won 1–0. He is the youngest ever Iranian footballer to play in a European match. On 29 August, he scored his first goal in just his second senior appearance for Rubin in a 3-0 UEFA Europa League win against Molde FK, coming on as a substitute in the 64th minute. He made his league debut with a goal and an assist on 6 October 2013, coming on as a substitute in the 72nd minute in a 5–1 win over Anzhi Makhachkala. On 27 March 2014, English Barclays Premier League side Arsenal F.C. reportedly made a £2 million offer to Kazan for the transfer of 19-year-old Azmoun, sparking interest from Milan, Juventus F.C., Liverpool F.C., Tottenham Hotspur F.C., and Barcelona as well. On 30 March 2014, he scored his second league goal for Rubin Kazan in a 2–1 defeat to FC Rostov. On 6 April, he scored a goal in Rubin Kazan's defeat to Zenit. In a match against Krylia Sovetov on 10 May, Azmoun came on as a substitute in the 55th minute, scoring a goal and providing an assist in a 4–0 win. Category:Iranian players Category:Forwards Category:1995 births Category:Players Category:Living people Category:2015 AFC Asian Cup players Category:2018 FIFA World Cup players Category:2019 AFC Asian Cup players